barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Thumb
'''Tom Thumb '''is the 21st episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Plot Stephen will help Jeff and Jill can see Linda Keesha, and Hannah Danny, Emily, Kim, and Curtis. Cast *Barney *BJ *Stephen *Linda *Danny *Jeff *Chip *Tosha *Curtis *Emily *Jill *Hannah *Keesha *Min *Jason *Kathy *Micheal Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Look Through The Window #Why? #Growing #BJ's Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Keep Trying #What Should I Do? #You've Got to Be You #Together, Together #Making Mistakes #I Love You Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a short hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a little long hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Micheal wears a same clothes from Storytime with Barney (2002) and Sing and Dance with Barney And a short hair. *Chip wears a same clothes in Snack Time! and Rock with Barney (1999) and a short hair. *Min wears a same clothes in Storytime with Barney (2002) and Sing And Dance with Barney and a long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Storytime with Barney (2002) and Storytime with Barney (2002) and a long hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a little long hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a pony tail. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney" (after barney came life). * When the Barney say "Oh Hi everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Splish! Splash!", expect * When BJ sings Making Mistakes is seen from BJ the Great. * When Barney and kids sings Look Through the Window is seen from Room for Everyone. *Baby Bop is mentioned in this episode. *At the end of the Barney doll stands by the window. *This is the only time Linda is seen barefoot during Ten Little Fingers and Toes. *This and Stop, Look & Be Safe are the only two episodes where BJ sings Our Outdoor Voice. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "A Little' Mother Goose". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "More Barney Songs". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Birthday Ole!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Go To The Zoo". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Ready, Set, Go!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation